In view of aesthetics, ergonomics etc., popular smart wearable products mostly adopt a circular design, for example, smart watches, smart glasses, smart necklaces or the like adopt the circular design, and a display region thereof is correspondingly designed to be circular. However, manufacturing technologies of a display screen are mostly directed to a common rectangular display region, basic display units (i.e., pixels) of a rectangular display screen are rectangular or square. In a case where such manufacturing technologies are employed to manufacture a non-rectangular display screen (e.g., a circular display screen), pixels at an edge of the display screen cannot completely fit the edge of the display screen, which causes a serrated display at the edge of the display screen, although an appearance of a circular display screen is circular. In this case, if a shielding layer at periphery of an effective display region is designed to be circular, a significant color shift phenomenon will occur.